Nephrotic syndrome is a serious kidney ailment, characterized by a hypoalbuminemia and by a significant proteinuria (mainly albuminuria) as well as by the appearance of an oedematous syndrome. It sometimes results in requiring extra-renal purification, kidney transplantation or can even be responsible for fatal complications, in particular in infants.
Nephrotic syndrome is usually treated by corticotherapy or by means of medicaments such as azathioprine, cyclosporin A or chlorambucil. These long-lasting treatments (an average of 6 months to one year) can be accompanied by harmful side-effects of the corticosteroids or lead to toxic effects of haematological, hepatic, gonadal or renal nature. Recurrences are frequent and justify the prescription of repeated and sustained treatments. Moreover, a certain number of nephrotic syndromes are resistant to any treatment. Many cases develop towards extra-renal complications and towards chronic renal insufficiency.
The therapeutic class of the fluoroquinolones is widely known and used in antibacterial treatments. The references below describe the derivatives used according to the invention, as antibacterial agents:
BE 870,576, U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,962, DE 3,142,854, EP 047,005, EP 206,283, BE 887,574, EP 221,463, EP 140,116, EP 131,839, EP 154,780, EP 078,362, EP 310,849, EP 520,240, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,091, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,459, U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,751, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,784.